


Black Ice

by Phoenix_Sparrow



Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Gen, Missions Gone Wrong, Prompt Fic, SS16 tumblr, Tumblr Prompt, Tumblr: tumblrsecretsanta, injured Tracy brother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 21:22:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9922664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoenix_Sparrow/pseuds/Phoenix_Sparrow
Summary: The prompt from my Secret Santa was this: "Scott always knew that International Rescue couldn’t save everyone, but he still thought he could save someone he loves…"





	

 

Scott didn’t like snow, or ice for that matter. He used to, but then things changed. An avalanche when he was still quite young had claimed his mother’s life and almost his youngest brother’s too. Certain events can change a person’s opinions on things.

When they received a call to a lodge at the top of a mountain, cut off by a landslide and without power, he knew it was going to be a difficult one. Not because of the rescue, that should have been relatively easy for them and their equipment. No, it would be difficult because, well, snow.

They loaded up their equipment and headed off to the scene, Scott racing off first in Thunderbird One, as was the usual practice, followed soon after by Virgil and Alan in Thunderbird Two.

Upon arrival at the scene, Scott could see that there was a safe place for them to land their ships not far up the mountain from the lodge. And by safe place, he meant safer than it would have been to land further down beyond the landslide. Even as he watched, he saw more rocks and snow slipping down the already buried road, sparks fizzing around the downed power lines. This place was like something out of the history books.

The approaching storm, coupled with the impassable road were the reason they were attending in the first place as the local mountain rescue teams simply didn’t have the necessary equipment to deal with the situation. Perhaps one scenario or the other, but not both at once.

Hitting the switch that would lower his seat out of the warmth of his cockpit, Scott shivered slightly as the cold air bit into the exposed skin of his face before he finished pulling on his helmet, grateful for the insulating nature of his uniform.

He picked his way down to the lodge, wondering if there was anything he could do while he waited for Virgil and Alan to arrive with the rest of the equipment. The door was blocked by the landslide and part of the building had collapsed. No way did he want to try and move anything that could cause further damage. He’d need to think this through.

“ _Thunderbird Two to Thunderbird One, approaching danger zone,_ ” came the voice of Virgil over his comm.

“Am I glad to hear that, Thunderbird Two,” Scott said, almost sighing in relief. “It’s pretty bad down here. The building is compromised and there’s no way inside. I don’t want to risk a further slide by shifting any of this debris.”

“ _FAB, Scott,_ ” Virgil replied. “ _Landing now. What’s the action?_ ”

“My scans as I flew over showed that the family is located in what was the centre of the building. No signals from anywhere else in the structure. I think this is gonna be a combination of Dozer Pod for the biggest stuff and the power suit for the smaller.”

“ _Agreed, but we’ll have to work fast, that storm is almost on top of us._ ”

“FAB,” Scott said, looking back over at the mess that used to be a holiday lodge. He could hear Thunderbird Two landing, its jets loud even over the increasing wind, but continued to examine the scene in front of him, his mind working over the possibilities.

 

As Alan trundled the Dozer over, Virgil approached Scott. “Wow, this place is a mess.”

“Mmm,” Scott replied. “I wondered at one point about just cutting in through the roof and lifting them out on the chair lift but I just don’t think the building would withstand it. I don’t want anything collapsing down on top of them.”

“Yeah,” Virgil said, then looked around. “Well, there’s no way we’re gonna be able to get in through the front of the house, so it’s digging out the back door.”

“Just be careful, there’s a frozen lake round that side,” Scott pointed out.

“FAB,” Virgil answered with a nod, then headed over to help direct Alan to safely remove the obstruction.

Scott watched them briefly before heading back over to the building, peering through the one remaining unbroken window. He knew it must be really cold inside and was worried for them.

 

It wasn’t long before Alan reversed the Dozer out of the way, returning it to Thunderbird Two before making his way back over where he and Scott assisted Virgil in removing the remaining debris. They worked slowly and methodically, making sure they maintained support when finally they were able to access the inside.

As soon as he could see the small entry hole, Scott dropped to his knees and crawled inside.

“Scott!” Virgil called.

“Keep working, Virgil,” Scott responded. “I want to see if I can get to them so they at least know we’re here.”

Virgil exchanged a glance with Alan and shook his head as they continued, while inside, Scott managed to stand up again, though not at his full height. He remained stooped as he made his way through the building, stepping carefully as he went.

He stopped in a doorway and tilted his head, listening. He could hear young voices and the muffled sounds of sobbing, causing him to grimace with worry. His scans hadn’t revealed just how young the trapped children were and they sounded scared.

Treading carefully, he edged into the room and saw them all huddled together in the far corner, the parents trying to cocoon the children as much as they could. They all looked battered and bruised but none too seriously, at least nothing life threatening from his visual check.

The man looked up and gasped, flinching a little. Clearly, he hadn’t expected to see someone stood in the doorway.

Scott held up his hands in front of him. “It’s okay, it’s okay,” he said softly, his tone as reassuring as he could make it. “I’m from International Rescue, I’m here to help you.” He moved closer and crouched in front of them, looking first at the children. “Are you both alright?” he asked.

The older of the two looked at his younger sister then back at him and nodded. “W-w-we’re okay,” he whispered, his voice shaky and stuttering from the cold. “But my l-l-leg hurts.”

“Your leg?” Scott asked, speaking quietly to him. “Can I see? I might be able to help you. I’ve got some first aid things here.” He pointed to the trauma kits on his sash. “I’ve got all sorts of things in all these pockets.”

The boy looked up at his father, shying away a little.

“It’s alright,” Scott reassured him. “There are more people outside working to make the little tunnel I crawled in through big enough for everyone to get out so if you don’t want to show me, it’s alright. You can show someone else because we’re gonna get you out of here, all of you, and take you to a hospital, okay?”

The boy nodded, hugging against his father and burying his face against his arm.

“It’s okay to be scared,” Scott said, then glanced up at the adults. “What about you? Are you both alright?”

“W-w-we’re alright,” he said. “As much as we c-can be, I guess.”

Scott nodded, then looked back down at the children. “Wanna see something I have in my pockets?” He opened a pouch and pulled out four tightly folded and sealed emergency blankets, about the size of a credit card. “When I open these, they’ll fold out and fold out and fold out into big special blankets that’ll help keep you warm. Watch.”

He’d drawn their attention and both children were watching in fascination as he opened one of the pouches. He caught a corner, gripping it tightly and gave it a shake. The small silver shape was suddenly a large foil blanket, crinkling and rustling as he offered it to their mother. “It’s almost like magic,” he said, then looked up at the woman. “There’s one each for you. Wrap yourselves up in them as much as you can and it should help keep most of the cold air off you. I’m going to step away and contact the rest of my team and see how close they are to opening up the tunnel.”

She nodded as she took them from him, her fingers fumbling slightly as she unfurled the already open packets.

Scott watched them for a brief moment before heading out of the room, opening a channel. “Guys? Are you close to a breakthrough yet? They’re really cold, I’m concerned about possible hypothermia.”

“ _Almost through, Scott,_ ” Virgil replied. “ _Have them ready to go, stand by._ ”

“FAB,” he said, noticing a small amount of movement from the tunnel entrance. He stepped away, heading back through to the room to the family. “Alright, be ready. The others are gonna be through any minute and we’ll get you out of here.”

“A-a-a-alright,” the father said, still shivering inside his blanket.

“Are you feeling any warmer yet?” Scott asked.

“A little,” the man answered.

“Good,” Scott said, looking round as he heard the sound of excavating from beyond, followed by the familiar sound of the pod’s engine shifting into reverse to retreat back out. “Okay, sounds like the way out is clear.”

“Scott?”

The sound of Virgil’s voice drew his attention and he looked round, seeing him stood there, clad in his exo-suit. “There you are. The tunnel is clear,” he said.

“Thanks, Virgil,” Scott said then turned back to them. “Alright, follow me. And go carefully. It’s gonna be a lot colder out there and pretty icy.”

“We’ve shored up the tunnel as best we can,” Virgil added. “But still, be careful.”

 

They led the family outside to where Alan was just emerging from Thunderbird Two, having stowed the pod away.

Scott climbed out of the tunnel, followed by the family with Virgil bringing up the rear. With a small sigh of relief that everyone had gotten out relatively quickly, he turned to face them. “We’ll take you to the closest hospital in Thunderbird Two, alright?”

“Thank you,” the mother said, her voice filled with gratitude.

A smile formed on Scott’s face as he led them towards Thunderbird Two, but it was at this point that a tremor rumbled beneath their feet, strong enough to almost knock them from their feet.

As Scott stumbled, the young girl ran away, a terrified scream issuing from her.

“Sarah!” the father called out, but was held back by Virgil.

Scott hit his comm. “Alan, there’s a very frightened girl running in your direction!” he said urgently.

“ _FAB, Scott,_ ” Alan said. “ _I’ve already seen her._ ”

Before they realised what had happened, the girl had sped onto the frozen lake and slipped over.

Alan quickly caught up to her, skidding to a halt next to her. “It’s okay,” he said softly, crouching beside her. “My name is Alan, what’s your name?”

“S-Sarah,” she said, her eyes bright with fear as she looked around. “The ground w-wobbled.”

“I know, Sarah, but it’s alright,” Alan said, his voice low and soothing. “I’m gonna take you back to your mom and dad and then we’ll take you somewhere warm and safe, alright?”

She looked around then back up at him and nodded.

“Okay, I’m gonna take you back, can I pick you up?”

She nodded again, reaching up to him.

Alan gently lifted her into his arms, standing up as he did so. A sudden cracking sound startled him, causing him to gasp. A glance down revealed the web-like lines that had appeared beneath him. The ice was starting to break and from the continuing crackling sounds, it was worsening.

He looked around, seeing Virgil leading the family inside Thunderbird Two and Scott starting to approach, so reached for his comm. “Scott? Don’t come any closer.”

“ _Alan? What’s wrong?_ ”

“The ice is breaking. I can feel it splintering beneath my feet.”

“ _Alright, don’t move, try to spread your weight if you can. I’ll be right there._ ”

Another loud snapping sound made Alan jump slightly, holding Sarah closer. “There’s no time.” Leaving the comm. open so Scott would hear him, he looked at the young girl. “Sarah? How old are you, Sweetie?”

“I’m three,” she said, her face pale and her expression showing her fear clearly.

“Three? That’s so grown up!” he said softly. “D’you think you can be really big and brave?”

She looked into his eyes and nodded. “Yeah.”

“Good. I need to put you down and you need to run back to Scott. The man over there, the one that came into the lodge for you. Can you do that?”

She looked in the direction he pointed then nodded. “O-okay,” she said.

“Good girl,” Alan whispered. “Okay, I’m gonna crouch down now and as soon as you’re down you need to run as fast as you can.”

She nodded and braced herself as he lowered her back down. He could feel the ice cracking further as he crouched. The moment her feet touched the floor, Sarah ran, slipping and stumbling back towards Scott as fast as she can.

The older Tracy scooped her up as she reached him, glad she was back on relatively stable ground. He passed her to Virgil who had approached then looked back out as he whisked her away back to the warmth of the Thunderbird’s interior. “Hold still, Alan, I’m on my way.”

“ _Be quick, Scott,_ ” Alan said, his tone clearly frightened now that the girl wasn’t with him. “ _I don’t think it’ll hold out much longer._ ”

“I’m coming!”

As Scott made to turn to Thunderbird One, he heard a loud crack, a frightened yell and a loud splash. Whipping back round, Scott was just in time to see his little brother disappear beneath the surface. “Alan!!” he yelled, immediately running towards the hole in the ice.

He reached the hole and looked in, but couldn’t see Alan so without another thought jumped in after him. The icy water bit as he descended and he was glad his suit afforded him some protection. He swam deeper, peering through the murky water until he saw Alan, only now realising that he hadn’t been wearing his helmet having been in the pod.

He pushed harder. This was his brother, he had to get to him!

Scott reached his side and grabbed his arms. Alan had a gash on his forehead, blood blossoming into the water in ribbons from the wound. He pulled him as hard as he could, trying to make for the surface, but Alan had become entangled in weeds.

He let go of him, reaching out and pulling at the weeds, snapping as many as he could before he was able to pull Alan free by sheer force.

They broke the surface and Scott looked up to see Thunderbird Two hovering above.

“ _Scott, hurry! John’s detected another major tremor building!_ ”

“I’m coming,” he called out, trying to hoist Alan out of the water. “I’m coming…”

“Scott, I’ll lower a harness, just try and get him into it.”

He was beginning to tire but he couldn’t fail Alan so tried again, managing to get him out of the water. He was just climbing out himself and kneeling beside him as the harness lowered next to him.

“Virgil, he’s not breathing!” Scott said, his voice breaking a little as he started CPR.

“ _Scott, you can’t stay there, get him in the harness! I’ve got One on remote, just get in the harness! There’s gonna be another landslide any minute._ ”

He looked up at the hovering vehicle above him, still performing chest compressions on Alan. Blood was flowing down the side of his face and onto the surface of the ice as Scott stopped his efforts to reach for the waiting harness. He worked as quickly as his shaking hands would allow, securing the straps and grabbing hold of it as tightly as he could. “Bring us up, then leave for the hospital as quick as you can!”

“ _FAB,_ ” Virgil replied.

Scott felt himself lift from the ground as the harness was winched back inside the craft. As soon as he was able to, he resumed performing CPR, working frantically to try and bring his brother back. His arms and back ached and his eyes were full of tears as he continued to work when he was finally rewarded by a gurgling intake of breath followed by Alan turning his head and coughing up water.

“Alan…” Scott all but whimpered. “It’s alright, Al, I’m here,” he said, relieved to see even the little shallow breaths he was now taking. He’d be alright, he’d save his baby brother. He had to. He may not have regained consciousness, but he was breathing and that was a start.

He scooped him into his arms and moved him through to the medbay, laying him down on the nearest bed and working to strip his saturated uniform from him, layering him up in blanket upon blanket as soon as it was removed.

He then started to tend to the wound on his head. The cut was deep and bruising around the edges, suggesting perhaps he had hit his head as he fell. He cleaned it up, trying to focus on helping him, despite how cold he himself felt in his own soaked uniform. Alan needed him.

 

Virgil landed at the nearby hospital, raising the vehicle to release the pod door. Medical professionals, who had been warned in advance of their arrival, rushed in as soon as they could, leading the family into the facility, while others went further inside upon Virgil’s direction to where Scott was still sat beside Alan, watching him.

The doctors went straight over to Alan, checking him over to see if they could move him while another went over to Scott. “Sir, you need to come with us,” she said softly.

He shook his head. “I need to stay with him,” he said, shivering slightly.

“Scott, you need to be checked out, too,” Virgil said, placing a gentle hand on his shoulder. “I’ll stay with him until you can come back. He won’t be alone.”

Scott looked up at him. “He has to be alright,” he whispered. “What good am I if I can’t even save my own family? The people I love?”

Virgil swallowed hard. “I know. But the doctors are with him. Let them check you out, too. You’re shivering.”

“My uniform will have protected me,” he said, looking back over at Alan.

“It wasn’t designed to be left on for so long saturated by icy water, Scott,” Virgil reminded him. “You just need to be checked out. And you know as well as I do, you’re probably going into shock. Please Scott, you know how dangerous that can be. Let them check you out.”

Scott stared at his little brother who was being loaded onto a stretcher. He wasn’t moving and was still incredibly pale.

“Scott, please,” Virgil said, crouching in front of him. “Please, we need you. Let them check you over.”

He looked down at him and saw the worry in his eyes. “Alright,” he whispered. He glanced round at the doctor and let him lead him away as Alan was whisked away.

Virgil watched them both go then followed them out, securing his Thunderbird and heading inside.

 

Scott had been given a warm change of clothes and had a blanket draped around his shoulders. The doctors were happy he would be alright but were keeping an eye on him as he sat with Alan.

Virgil returned to the room carrying two foam cups of coffee. “Scott? Here. It’s got extra sugar in. You need it.”

“Why hasn’t he regained consciousness?” Scott whispered, ignoring the cup. “They mentioned secondary drowning. What if I didn’t get to him in time?”

Virgil sat down beside him. “The doctors are monitoring him. He hit his head pretty hard when he fell.”

“What if we lose him? I know we can’t save everyone, but surely I should be able to help those I love…”

Virgil swallowed, lowering his head with a sigh before looking back at Scott. “The doctors are doing all they can. You got him out quite quickly, I’m sure he’ll be alright.”

“What if he’s not? This will be my fault! I told him to go after that girl!”

“Scott, you and I both know he’d have gone after her whether you said it or not. He’d already seen her.”

“It’s my fault he’s here,” Scott murmured.

“Scott, you can’t blame yourself.” He put the cups down and put his hands on his arms. “Please, Scott.”

But he ignored him, returning his gaze back to his little brother, still lying motionless on the bed, his usually tanned complexion so pale making the dark bruising visible even around the edges of the bandage stand out more.

He reached out and took his hand. It was quite cold still. The fact that he’d been wearing his uniform had protected him somewhat, but he’d had no helmet on in the incredibly low temperatures of the lake. The head injury had also been quite severe.

As Scott watched him, he couldn’t help but see him floating lifelessly in the dark water. He still saw the blood blooming from the wound. He couldn’t take his eyes off his little brother even as a doctor came quietly to the door.


End file.
